Allan Karlsson
Allan Karlsson is the main protagonist of the movie (and the book the movie is based on) The Hundred Year Old Man Who Climbed Out The Window And Disappeared. He is Hundred Years old.He was about to celebrate his 100 birthday but is not interested to celebrate it much.Instead he decides to climb out from the window from the old peoples home he lives in. Biography He was born probably in the 1900s. He grew up on the country.However his father died in Soviet Union which caused Allan and His Mother an brief depression although his father had brought a few presents.And Allan found materials of gunpowder on his garden.His mother later died in a sickness.It was then Allan decided to take care of himself.He tested dynamite on the russian dolls he got from his father.However one day by an accident he blew up the wholesale man.Because of this he was sent to a madhouse and had to spent the rest of his Childhood there.Then somewhere in the age of 20-early 30s,The Doctor of the Madhouse would let Allan go as long as Allan would get castrated in order to prevent Allan to get descendants that would do crazy stuff as he did. Although Allan stated that he did not regret anything of the operation. World War 2 Allan would get Involved in world war 2,in The Civil War in Spain.He traveled down to Spain with a train,on the train there was lot of arguing like if The Axies are good guys or not.Allan blew up several things during the war.However by a incidence,general Franco appeared and Allan stopped his car because the bridge was about to blow up.Franco believed that Allan saved him (despite the fact that they were on different sides) and offered a feast for him. Cold War After letting Stalin to know that he meet Franco and had a feast,Allan Would get sent into the Soviet Prison camp.Allan would later meet Herbert Einstein,Albert Einstein`s foolish brother.They would later escape the camp by a plan that ended up with Explosions. Double Agent After an incident in Paris during a party,Allan and his russian friend Popov talked about soviet,this led the american agents question them what they did know.They had an deal with Allan and offered him to be an agent,Therefore he was both an agent for Soviet and United States. The Soda Incident And Popov`s death Allan Karlsson as an double agent together with popov had an discussion on how much America is better than Soviet.Soviet decided to make their own version Of Coca Cola and Pepsi Cola in order to outsmart America and get more countries to like soviet.So in a building the soviets tried to make their own soda.However after an accident caused by Allan`s cigarrett that caused Explosions and electric disturbance.The professor checked if the soda was fine and somehow it was and it tasted really delicous.And Allan brought the soda to the american president.The president asked for more soda and Allan Returned to Soviet for more soda.However somewhere at the end of the cold war,The leader of Soviet was disgraced when they brought up the idea of Russian Rock N Roll during the peace talk with america and blamed it all on Popov.Popov realizing what maybe whats going to happen he gave his daughter address to Allan Karlsson and said that he is the one his daughter must look up to in order to get the recipe of the soda.However when Allan and Popov was crossing the berlin wall.The Stasi Police decided to shoot them therefore They started to drive away fast as they can.Sadly however Popov would get shot and before his death he gave Allan the recipe of the Soda and tried to tell wich one he was supposed to give the soda recipe too but he died before even that.Allan escaped confused and wondered who is the one he is supposed to give away the recipe.for example he believed he was supposed to give it to Kekkonen (An Finnish president during the cold war) = Category:War Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Category:Secret Agents Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes